Choice
by prodigy-xoxo
Summary: Ryder's best friend is a girl. When he suddenly has the will to ask Holly Reback on a date, both he and his friend (who is a girl) are thrilled. But when Ryder makes Holly choose between her or her best friend, which choice will Ryder make?
1. Chapter 1

Ryder: Hey Eve, can I ask you something?

Eve: Sure, what is it?

Ryder: I need help with something

Eve: Yes that's why you asked me 'can I ask you something.' Now what is it?

Ryder: It's more of like a someone

Eve: I swear if you keep stalling I will punch your head

Ryder: Okay okay…It's this girl in my English class, her name's Holly. I want to ask her out but I'm kind of afraid to.

Eve: Holly? Holly Reback?

Ryder: Yeah, you know her?

Eve: She's one of the most manipulative b-…what's with the sudden interest?

Ryder: She was my study partner for English. We were partnered for a project and she immediately took control. She told me what to do, what I should find, even what kind of pencils to write with.

Eve: So you like controlling, manipulative girls that tell you what to do?

Ryder: It's kinda hot on her.

Eve: *rolls eyes* Okay so what do you want me to do?

Ryder: I was thinking of asking her out when she comes over Friday. I don't know if she likes me though. I was wondering if you could do research for me. I mean, you're both girls so I figured-

Eve: Let me save you the time. She doesn't.

Ryder: You really think she doesn't like me? Why?

Eve: Because you're you.

Ryder: *rolls eyes* Can you be serious for one second? I really like her and I really want her to like me too.

Eve: Fine fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. I have French with her; I'll talk to her tomorrow

Ryder: Thanks you're the best.

Eve: I know *smirks*


	2. Chapter 2

Eve: Hey Holly, can I talk to you?

Holly: …Do I know you?

Eve: I'm Eve. I have French with you. We literally just got out of that class.

Holly: Are you sure?

Eve: *twitches eye* Yes. I'm sure. *clenched teeth*

Holly: *grins* Well hi. Nice to meet you. *rolls eyes*

Eve: Yeah so um…you know my friend Ryder right?

Holly: Ryder? Yeah he's my English partner. I think he's adorable. What about him?

Eve: Well the thing is-wait…you think he's *gulps* adorable?

Holly: Well yeah sort of. I'm going to his house after school Friday.

Eve: Yeah, see the thing is he sort of has a crush on you. He was thinking of asking you out Friday. But he wanted to make sure you were…okay with it, I guess? I don't know I didn't really think this out. Don't worry I'll let him down easy.

Holly: Wait…Eve…what if I do want him to ask me out?

Eve: You do? Like…on your own free will?

Holly: Yes. I kind of like Ryder and I was wondering when he would ask me on a date

Eve: Well, then this is fantastic. I still think you should get your head checked out, but this is fantastic.

Holly: *frowns* How do you know Ryder?

Eve: Oh we've been friends since we were little. I'm kinda like his best friend.

Holly: Oh…that's cool.

Eve: Yeah not really. *smirks* Well I gotta go, my other friends are waiting for me. Not like Ryder, I have other friends too…but umm…yeah okay bye.

Holly: Okay, bye. I'll see you in French tomorrow.

Eve: Right French. Because we have that together.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on the couch.

Ryder: So um…Holly.

Holly: Yes Ryder?

Ryder: I was wondering-

Front door opens

Eve: Hello!

Ryder and Holly turn toward the door.

Ryder: *clenched teeth* Oh…hello Eve.

Holly: *whispers* What is she doing here?

Ryder: Oh this is Eve. She comes over everyday. This is kind of our thing.

Ryder: *loudly* Except today when I told her you were coming over. So I wouldn't get distracted!

Eve: *heads toward the kitchen* Yeah sorry Ryder. My parents were working again *mutters* like usual…and my sister had volleyball practice and you know how I hate being in an empty house by myself. Don't worry, Lennox called me over anyway. I'll steer clear out of your guys *winks* 'study date'

Ryder: *glares* Well maybe you should be going up to Lennox's room instead of being down here.

Eve: Calm down, I was just getting a granola bar. Have fun you two *messes Ryder's hair* *skips upstairs*

Ryder: *rolls eyes* Sorry about her. She can be kind of…intrusive at times.

Holly: *sighs* It's fine. Whatever. Now what were you about to ask me?

Ryder: Right. So I was wondering if tomorrow you would want to go out and get pizza or fro-yo or something…

Holly: *grins* Cross country practice doesn't end until 2:00 so how about you pick me up at 3:00?

Ryder: Sounds great. So it's a date

Upstairs, Lennox and Eve looked over the balcony and silently squealed, then groaned at the cheesy line afterwards. "My baby brother is going on a date," Lennox whispered. "Thanks to who? This genius," Eve bragged grinning. "I know. You have managed to do the impossible. Find someone who likes Ryder," Lennox smirked. Eve raised an eyebrow. "Not totally sure she's sane though." Lennox shook her head. "Oh no, she likes Ryder. She's definitely not normal." They laughed as they tiptoed back to Lennox's room.


	4. Chapter 4

It was four days since Ryder and Holly's date. They've managed to create a relationship in that short time. Eve walked in on Ryder and Holly making out in the kitchen. They immediately flinch and pull back.

Eve: Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your little party *winks at Ryder* Lennox and I were gonna watch a movie and I just came down to get popcorn.

Ryder: Well that's great, but nobody cares. I thought you said you were going to stay upstairs.

Eve: Yeah I was. I told you, I needed popcorn. Don't worry I'll be out of your way in two minutes and thirty seconds

Ryder: *rolls eyes*

Lennox walks into the kitchen.

Lennox: Eve, what is taking so long with that popcorn?

Eve: Hold on I'm cooking it.

Lennox: Yeah well hurry it up. I already have the movie downloaded on my laptop. Oh hey Holly.

Holly: Hi.

Lennox: So what are you guys doing?

Ryder: Do you really care?

Lennox: Not really, I'm just bored. Come on.

They both grabbed bowls and the steaming popcorn out of the microwave and head back upstairs.

Holly: She sure is over here a lot.

Ryder: Lennox is my sister…

Holly: *Rolls eyes* You know who I'm talking about. Eve. I know she's your friend but…even my friends don't hang around that much.

Ryder: Her parents are full-time doctors so they're hardly ever around the house, and her sister always has volleyball practice.

Holly: So? She's allowed to stay in the house by herself right?

Ryder: Yeah, but she hates being alone. Besides, she hangs out with Lennox.

Holly: Who's two years older than her. I don't think they hang out on purpose. Come on Ryder, it's obvious.

Ryder: What?

Holly: She has a crush on you.

Ryder: *laughs* No, it's not like that. We've been friends since we were little. Our parents were close, you know…before. And besides, she has made it clear plenty of times that we are totally platonic.

Holly: I don't believe you.

Ryder: Look, I understand why you might be jealous-

Holly: Who said I was jealous? Is that what she's been telling you?

Ryder: What? She hasn't mentioned you at all.

Holly: I don't want you guys to be friends anymore.

Ryder: I can ask her to stop coming over.

Holly: No. You'll still talk during school, and she's obviously a bad influence on you.

Ryder: I can't just tell her we're not going to be friends anymore.

Holly: Either you tell her, or we're over.

Holly closes her books and picks up her bag. She kisses Ryder's cheek before heading toward the kitchen door. She turns around.

Holly: I'm just looking after you. After us. I know girls better than you do and any guy and girl that hangs out that much can't be platonic.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryder gets out of his car and slowly walks up the front steps of Eve' house the next day. Eve' had had a volunteer thing that day and couldn't come over, which was a relief, since he didn't want Holly and Eve to bump into each other. He had texted her that he wanted to talk to her at her house when she got home. It was around 6:00. He texts her that he's at her door, and a couple minutes later, it opens.

Eve: Hey what up?

Ryder: Um are your parents home yet?

Eve: No, my sister's practice ends in fifteen minutes and I need to pick her up soon so, can we make this fast?

Ryder: Yeah totally. Can we sit?

They walk over to her couch.

Ryder: Listen, umm…it's about Holly.

Eve: You want to break up with her? I totally understand, I mean I didn't think it would last-

Ryder: No, Holly and I are great. It's just that…she's not crazy that you're at my place all the time.

Eve: I hang out with Lennox though.

Ryder: Who's two years older than us. I mean, doesn't that seem kinda weird, especially when you have other friends who's our age?

Eve: Okay, I totally get it. We're both girls, I would be a little weirded out if my boyfriend had a girl over every day. Besides, this volunteering thing and driving my sister home from practice is going to take up a lot of my time now and I don't think I have time to come over anyways. We'll just hang out during school instead.

Ryder: That's also it. She kind of wants us…stop hanging out…altogether.

Eve: What? Why?

Ryder: She thinks that…

Eve: Eww no. Did you tell her that we were just friends?

Ryder: Yeah, I told her that, but she didn't believe me. She thinks that one of these days one of us might start liking the other.

Eve: *laughs* Yeah right. Don't worry, I'll talk to her. We girls have this understanding connection thing going on. I have to go pick my sister up now so text me later okay?

Ryder: Are you sure you can handle Holly?

Eve: Please, as much as I can't stand her, I convinced her to go out with you. If I can do that, I can talk to her about anything. I really have to go now.

Ryder: Alright. Just please don't screw things up.

Eve: Don't worry. *laughs* Can you imagine… us going out?

Ryder: *laughs* Yeah, it's pretty crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I never expected ****people to start reading this story and I know how annoying it is when people don't update. It's been forever since I last updated but since I'm on break and there's nothing better to do I might as well. I have already finished the story, so I might be updating more. If you want more of the story please review and follow. Thanks. :) **

* * *

The next day, after French class, Eve runs up to Holly to talk to her about the friendship predicament.

Eve: Hey so I heard you and Ryder hung out yesterday. You two are getting along pretty well. Yeah I always set Ryder up with girls he thinks he has a shot at, but they never last a week.

Holly: I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to convince me that you and Ryder can stay friends. It's not working.

Eve: Look we've been friends since like daycare in preschool. My parents were too busy to pick me up, so Meredith, Ryder's mom, called my parents and told me she would pick me up. We've been hanging out ever since. It's all totally platonic. I have boyfriends while I'm still friends with him, he has girl people hang out with him it's all totally cool.

Holly: Yeah but it's not going to be long before you start liking him.

Eve: Excuse me?

Holly: Oh come on, those taunts and joking? You're so flirting with him, and I don't like you around him. Either you stop being his 'friend' or Ryder and I are breaking up. And I know how much you care about him. *raises an eyebrow*

Eve: You think I'm a threat?

Holly: Oh of course not. I know Ryder would never think of another girl, let alone you. But let's just say I don't share my toys.

Eve: Well guess you're going to have to. I'm not going to stop the friendship Ryder and I have just because some jealous b**** thinks I might be falling for Ryder. Which, by the way is not true.

Holly: Oh you've made a grave mistake.

Eve: I honestly don't think so.

They both stare at each other for a little bit and then turn away.


	7. Chapter 7

After school that day, Ryder storms over to Eve house to confront her about a very important matter. He texts her impatiently to open the door, then starts ringing the doorbell continuously know that her parents aren't home. A second later, the door opens and Eve glares at him.

Eve: What do you want? I was changing and I have to leave for my volunteer group in like five minutes. I really don't have time to talk.

Ryder: Holly broke up with me.

Eve: What?

Ryder: Yeah. She said you said something to her, and that we can't go out if you're still going to be a part in my life.

Eve: Why do you put up with her?

Ryder: Because I really like her.

Eve: WHY?

Ryder: I just do okay? It's one of those things you can't explain, kind of like when you dated Josh for a while, and I said he was a complete idiot.

Eve: Yes, and that ended horribly remember? That's what's going to happen to you and Holly. I practically saved you from a horrible breakup.

Ryder: Well we're not going to end up that way. Maybe you should just stop interfering in my love life.

Eve: YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ASKED ME TO! Remember hey Eve I was wondering if you could talk to Holly for me? You know since your both girls and all that crap?

Ryder: Well now I change my mind, stop talking to her.

Eve: It's already too late, she broke up with you.

They both pause for a minute.

Eve: Are you really choosing her…over me?

Ryder looks down at the string on his hoodie and doesn't reply.

Eve: Can I talk to Holly one last time? I promise I'll make everything work out.

Ryder: Are you sure?

Eve: Yes. Ryder, if this is what you really want, and this makes you happy…I guess I'll have to deal with it.

She gives him a sad smile. He smiles back sadly.

Ryder: You really are a great friend Eve.

She whispers almost inaudible, but Ryder hears it anyway.

Eve: Were

Ryder hugs Eve one last time, and then they look at each other.

Ryder: Hey, if Holly and I ever do break up like you and Josh did…I'll remind you to say 'I told you so'

They both laugh.

Eve: I really have to go now. I'll see you around.

Ryder nods and walks over to his car. He turns out of the driveway, shooting her a final wave before driving off into the road.


	8. Chapter 8

She started driving toward the library where she was volunteering. Thinking about her conversation with Ryder made her miss the empty fuel sign and drive past the gas station. It wasn't until the car started slowing down, did she focus on her car until it was too late. She parked along the curb of the school, about two miles from the library and tried to call her parents. They were caught up at work and couldn't leave to go pick her up. Her second instinct was to call Ryder, but then her mind drifted back to their conversation and she thought against it. Her last decision was to call Joe. Luckily, he picked up and told her he would be there in five minutes and that he would bring a gallon of gas. Just as Eve was about to get back in her car, she noticed Holly walking out of the school with a couple of friends. She was part of the dance committee and stayed late to decorate the gym. Eve decided she should talk to her now, or it would be never. She walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

Holly: What do you want?

Eve: We really need to talk. About Ryder.

Holly: Oh he must've told you we broke up.

Eve: Look he really likes you. And I know you really like him. I've thought it through and I've decided that I won't get in the way of your guy's relationship. I mean I get it, it must be kind of weird having a girl hang around all the time. Ryder's just another one of my come and go friends. I have other friends. But I know he really likes you *mutters 'for some reason'* and it would be so great if you could get back together with him.

Holly: *pauses* You want Ryder and I to get back together?

Eve: *takes a deep breath* Yes. He chose you Holly.

Holly: And you guys really aren't friends anymore?

Eve: *another deep breath* Yes

Holly: *smiles brightly* Okay I'll go over to his place right now. Why are you here by the way?

Eve: Oh I was on my way to the library to do some volunteering but my car broke down. A friend is coming in a couple minutes.

Holly: Oh that sucks. Well I guess I gotta be going now.

Eve: Okay thanks so much. I can tell Ryder really likes you. You guys have a special thing. I mean whatever makes Ryder happy, I'm happy.

Just then Joe drives up and sees Eve' car but not her inside. He looks toward the school and sees Eve and Holly talking. He starts to make his way over to them, but then stops when he sees what he's hearing.

Holly: *squints* That's so sweet. But this whole 'caring about Ryder' thing? Yeah, it has to stop. You two aren't friends anymore. So what he feels in no way reflects on you. So from now on, the only reason you begged me to get back together with Ryder…was because you know I was right…and you were wrong. *smiles brightly again* Ta-ta

Holly bumps past Eve, leaving her speechless. Joe steps out of the shadows and puts a hand on Eve shoulder.

Joe: Hey, I have the gas. I saw your car back there and you weren't in there and then I saw you here. What this about you and Ryder not being friends anymore?

Eve clenched her fists, and explained the whole story to Joe. About how Holly didn't want them hanging out, and her talking to Holly, then the break up, then now.

Eve: Promise you won't say anything to Ryder. We should let him be happy he has a girlfriend.

Joe: *nods hesitantly* But what about you guys? It's just all…poof?

Eve: *shrugs* I knew it would happen eventually. I mean a guy and a girl can't just be platonic friends for forever before someone decides they're eventually going to have feelings.

Joe: Do you?

Eve: *scoffs* No of course not. Ryder and I are just friends. But apparently that's forbidden in the real world, so I guess we have to deal with it.

Joe: Well look at Mel and I. I mean we've been friends for three years and we've both had relationships. Nobody says anything about that.

Eve: Yes…yes they do.

Joe: What? Wait what?

Eve: Oh forget about it. Can you just fill up my car and I'll be out of your way. Thank you so much Joe. No wonder Mel always says you're a lifesaver.

Joe: She says that?

Eve: Oh you weren't supposed to know that.

Joe: Oh okay gotcha. Hey you can just take my car cause this might take a while. I'll take your car and after you're done we can switch.

Eve: Alright. Yeah I'm already running late.

Eve jogs to Joe's car, and then turns around.

Eve: Thanks so much again Joe!

That night, after volunteering, Eve drove home to give back the car keys to Joe. She finds the secret key Ryder told her about and enters. Just as she was about to head upstairs to give back the keys, she catches a glimpse in the kitchen. Ryder and Holly kiss passionately in the kitchen, and he wraps his arm around her waist. Holly sees Eve for a minute and they make eye contact, while Ryder is still kissing her. She gives her an evil smile, and Eve breaks away and quietly runs upstairs, just as Ryder turns around.

Ryder: What is it?

Holly: Nothing baby. It was probably just Joe.

Ryder shrugs and continues kissing Holly, but she pushes him away.

Holly: Not now. I'm going to use the bathroom okay? Don't go anywhere. *winks*

Ryder grins back. Holly heads upstairs and finds Eve.

Holly: What are you doing here?

Eve: Don't worry I'm not here to see Ryder. I just had to give back Joe his car keys. I'll be gone don't worry. He's all yours.

Holly: *narrows her eyes* Maybe I wasn't clear. I don't want you back here…period. We wouldn't want you getting close to Ryder again, would we?

Eve finds her keys on a drawer, and pushes past Holly to get them.

Eve: Don't worry. I wouldn't want to be here even if you weren't here.


	9. Chapter 9

Eve and her friends got ready for the dance. Most of the time, they were stupid, but this year Randi Millers, a senior was throwing a huge party afterwards that nobody wanted to miss. Only fifty people got invited out of the whole school, and this year, Eve and her friends had managed to get on the guest list. Holly had also gotten in, and since Ryder, who was normally a social outcast was Holly's boyfriend, was required to attend with her. At seven o'clock, they all drove over to Randi's house, a huge acre of land with a pool in the back and tall palm trees in the front. A gate with two clad bodyguards checked everyone's invitations, while the seniors ransacked the liquor from Randi's parent's basement. Ice coolers with bottles of beer lay everywhere. The large TV screen had Mario Karts playing, and the many bedrooms upstairs were occupied with thirsty couples. Eve hadn't seen Ryder all night, and didn't plan to. She wanted to stay with her girlfriends who didn't have overly dramatic relationships. They all hung out that night, drinking soda from the fridge in red solo cups to pretend they were alcohol, and laughing at the idiots who got too drunk. Taxi cabs were literally waiting outside Randi's house, ready to reel in the money. The party was mostly loud and smelly. Around 12:30, Holly walked up to Eve. She had Ryder following her close at her heels. When she spoke, Eve could smell alcohol on her breath, but Ryder was clearly drunk.

Holly: Eve, you need to get me away from him. I don't do drunk guys.

Eve: *muttered* Ew.

Holly: I am serious. Get him off me.

Eve: You cannot leave him with me. He's your job now.

Holly: Well looks like I can.

As she was walking away, Eve grabs her wrist.

Holly: Eww get off me manhands.

Eve: I swear if you hurt Ryder, I will hurt you.

Holly: *rolls eyes* He was being all moody so I gave him…a couple drinks. I didn't know he'd get so clingy.

Eve: This was his first time drinking Holly. What the hell is wrong with you?

Holly: He didn't want to do it, so I decided to experiment. Who cares?

Eve: I don't need to know all the details.

Holly: Just get him away from me, and then when he sobers up, call me okay sweety? Later

She jumps away before Eve can stop her. Exasperated, she grabs Ryder's wrist and pulls him toward the entrance.

Ryder: Where are you taking me baby?

Eve: Just shut up and get in the car before I knock you out.

She turns to her friends and gives them fifty dollars in tens.

Eve: Can you guys take a cab? I know I took you guys here, but I really need to get Ryder home.

Friend #1: Why can't Ryder take a cab home?

Eve: Oh please, I doubt he even knows the way to his house now. Besides…he lives farther.

Friend #2: *rolls eyes but smiles* okay good luck Eve. We'll call you tomorrow.

Eve: Count on it. Later.

Eve drags Ryder out to her car and sits him in the passenger seat. For a minute, he sits there dazed and confused, then starts to doze off. They drive home, Eve cursing his name the whole way.


	10. Chapter 10

As they get home, Eve slings one of Ryder's arms around her, and she struggles to make her way up the driveway. But Ryder is more than a foot taller than her, and they both end up collapsing against the doorway. Afraid that Mel and Joe are asleep, she calls Lennox to open the door. A minute later, she does, but Eve forgets that they are leaning against the door, and they both fall inside, waking up Ryder. Lennox widens her eyes.

Lennox: Woah, what happened here?

Eve: Holly happened. She gave him a 'couple' beers and now he's totally wasted.

Lennox: Ooh Mel and Joe are gonna kill him.

Eve: Not if I beat them to it. Can you please get him off me?

Lennox pulls Ryder off Eve and sits him on the couch. She waves goodnight to Eve, and then heads back upstairs, quietly laughing to herself. Eve starts walking toward the front door, but Ryder races over to her.

Ryder: Wait, Holly.

Eve: *turns around* *glares* What did you just call me?

Ryder: Holly wait, I need to talk to you.

Eve starts walking toward him, her hands balled into fists.

Eve: You call me Holly one more time.

Before she can physically damage him though, Ryder grabs her and sits her down on the couch.

Ryder: Holly, stay with me.

Eve: No way.

Ryder: Please, just a couple minutes. I need to tell you something.

Eve is about to stand up again, but then thinks against it. He needs to tell 'Holly' something. This could be interesting. If it wasn't she could simply punch him, then drive back home.

Ryder: I think we should break up.

Eve sat up straighter. This was definitely interesting.

Eve: Why?

Ryder: I just don't think it's working out. I mean, I don't like you as much as I like her.

Eve: Her? Who's her?

Ryder: Eve

*Audience oohs*

Eve: What? You like Eve? You mean as a friend right?

Ryder: *scoffs* Yeah right. 'Like a friend'. If you really want to kiss 'your friend' and like it when 'your friend' hugs you, and touches your hair, and wears your clothes. Then yeah, I like her as 'my friend.'

Eve: Wait, since when?

Ryder: I don't know. I went over to her house and she said she would ask you to be my girlfriend again. When I drove away, it was just this weird feeling. Like I was driving away from an opportunity. A great, smart, beautiful oppurtunity.

Eve: *smirks* So glad I'm not Holly right now, or your ass would be so screwed.

Ryder: What?

Eve: Nothing I mean…nothing. You don't really feel that way do you?

Ryder: Feel what way?

Eve: About liking…Eve?

Ryder: Who's Eve?

Eve: Not your girlfriend.

Ryder: Who's my girlfriend?

Eve: Holly…?

Ryder: Who's Holly?

Eve: YOUR GIRLFRIEND

Ryder: Oh Holly! I need to tell you something. I think we should break up.

Eve rolls her eyes. The alcohol is clearly starting to kick into high gear.

Ryder: Wait…I forgot. Why did I want to break up with you again?

Eve: You don't want to break up with her.

Ryder: Wait, no I don't. Holly you're the best girlfriend ever. I love you. Say it back. Say you love me too! Say it!

Eve sighs in relief. All that talk before about him liking her were just a part of the alcohol.

Eve: Yeah…um that.

She awkwardly pats his shoulder. Ryder sighs contentedly. Eve is thinking up ways she would so kill him tomorrow.

Ryder: I just love Eve more.

Eve sits up straight again.

Eve: You don't mean that.

Ryder: Yes, I do. I love her so much. Don't tell Eve that though.

Eve: Maybe you just need to sleep on it.

Ryder: Maybe I do. Sleep with me Holly.

Eve: No way

Ryder: *laughs* Not that way. Just stay here with me until I fall asleep. I don't want to text Eve in the middle of the night that I love her.

Eve: Please stop saying that!

But he just sits there calmly, and lays his head on Eve' shoulder. She leans her head back on his, and thinks about all that just happened. It couldn't be true. He was just drunk, and couldn't understand what he was saying. After all, he thought Eve was Holly, so that obviously meant he was drunk. He didn't mean anything. He was just influenced. He didn't mean anything at all, Eve told herself that night. Soon, Ryder was snoring softly on her shoulder. She smiled and rubbed his hair like she always did, except this time, she didn't have to jump.

Eve: *whispers* He didn't know what he was talking about

She wanted to get up, and drive home, but at the same time, didn't want to wake up Ryder. Instead, she started to lean into him. Eve looked at the clock. It was almost 2:00, certainly too late to be driving. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to her parents, so they wouldn't worry. As if they did anyways. They hardly noticed when she was and wasn't home.

Hey Mom, party ended pretty late. I'm staying over at (friend # 1's) house. I'll be over tomorrow morning.

Her parents would freak if they knew she was sleeping over with a guy.


	11. Chapter 11

Eve slowly came to her senses, and looked around. Ryder was still lying against her shoulder, and her back hurt badly, but it was a nice, dull kind of ache. Still she needed to move. Softly, she pushed Ryder off of her, and stretched. At the same time, Lennox came downstairs in pajamas, and a messy bun. She watched the two people on her couch, then raced quietly over to Eve.

Lennox: What happened here last night?

Eve: Nothing. I need to talk to you though.

Lennox: Oh my gosh did you guys do it? Eww on the couch?

Eve: Eww nothing happened. What don't you get about 'nothing.'

Lennox: *chuckled* Alright alright. What do you need to talk to me about?

Eve pulled Lennox into the kitchen out of hearing range, in case Ryder woke up and explained to her everything that happened last night.

Lennox: He thought you were Holly? Ooh that must suck

Eve: Really? That's all you think about?

Lennox: Oh yeah, the whole 'I love Eve' thing.

Eve: You don't think he meant it right? He was just drunk.

Lennox: I don't know. People can often be very truthful when they're drunk.

Eve: But he's an exception though right? I mean, there is no way Ryder likes me.

Lennox: Let me ask you something though. Did you really want him to be honest last night?

Eve: What's that supposed to mean?

Lennox: Are you just denying it, and you really wanted him to mean what he said, or do you think he was drunk?

Eve: I think he was drunk!

Lennox: Sure you do *winks*

Eve: What? You think I like Ryder? No way.

Lennox: Maybe. It's written all over your face.

Eve: No…no…nothing is written over my face…except maybe couch lines. *rubs cheeks*

Lennox: I think you really like him.

Eve: No I don't. If anything, he's the one that likes me, he admitted it last night.

Lennox: AHA! So you do think he told the truth.

Eve: No I don't. I mean…you know what? Shut up

Lennox: Boom psychology wins all the time. *winks*

Eve: Well screw psychology. And stop winking, you're freaking me out. Winking is my thing.

Lennox: *ignores* *smiles gleefully* Come on I hear Joe and Mel coming downstairs. I want to watch Ryder being yelled at.

Lennox grabs Eve' hand and pulls her outside, where sure enough Mel is walking downstairs and Joe enters the house after his morning run.

Mel: Woah what happened here?

Eve: Nothing really. Ryder kind of got drunk at Randi Miller's party last night, so I drove him home.

Joe: Drunk? As in alcohol?

Eve: Kind of. His evil girlfriend Holly gave it to him to 'make him be fun'. *rolls eyes*

Joe: I see I see…umhmm and how many did he have exactly?

Eve: I don't know Holly said a couple.

Joe: I swear he doesn't have you around for one day and already he goes off to a party and gets drunk.

Mel: Aww it's so cute. My little nephew is growing up.

Joe: Burke! He just stayed out late last night, got drunk, and came home with a girl -no offense Eve-

Eve: *raises hand* None taken

Joe: You should be worried, not proud!

Mel: Don't yell, he probably has the worst hangover. I mean I would know I remember those high school parties when-

She stops when she sees Eve and Lennox looking at her and clears her throat.

Joe: You know the best way to cure a hangover?

Mel: Oh coffee, coffee definitely works.

Joe heads into the kitchen and returns dumping a cup of ice cold water on Ryder's head. He groans and sits up.

Ryder: What the hell was that?

Mel: MY COUCH!

Joe shoots her a look.

Mel: Hey that dry cleaning is coming out of your paycheck.

Joe shrugs, and faces Ryder.

Joe: What were you thinking Ryder? Drinking at 1:00 in the morning? What if you didn't have a ride home? Lucky for you Eve was able to drive you home. I swear mister if you had gotten into an accident-

Ryder: But I didn't alright? Calm down.

Joe: No this is not something I should calm down about. Honestly, I thought Lennox was the one who I'd be having a talk with this about-

Lennox: Hey!

Joe: but I'm even more disappointed that this was you.

Ryder: Just get off my case for once okay Joe? I know I made a mistake, and I know I was wrong.

He shoves himself past Joe into the bathroom upstairs. Joe takes a deep breath and puts his hands on his hips.

Eve: I should probably leave now, this is more of your family thing.

Mel: Eve wait. Maybe you should go talk to him. You know, you're the only person in Ryder's life who can a) tell him what to do and b) do it without sounding old

She shoots Joe a look and he makes a face back at her.

Eve: Oh you think I should talk to him?

Mel: Yeah go for it

Eve: Alright, but first I need coffee.

She heads to the kitchen and starts brewing a fresh pot, then pours it into a mug and heads upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Eve knocks tentatively on the door.

Eve: Ryder? It's me, Eve.

Ryder: Go away.

Eve: I have coffee.

At first, there is no reply. Then slowly, the door opens. He looks outside.

Ryder: Are you alone?

Eve: *rolls eyes* Yes, I'm alone. *smiles tentatively* Mel says it's the best cure for a hangover.

Ryder walks away from the door, but leaves it open. She takes it as a sign to go inside. Ryder is sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She sits down next to him, and hands him the mug. He takes a small sip, then spits it back into the cup.

Ryder: Ugh this is gross. Have you ever made coffee before?

Eve: Sorry, not really. I guess I should've asked Mel to do it huh?

Ryder: You think?

Eve: Hey buddy, you feeling better?

She leans into him and starts rubbing his back.

Ryder: No. My head hurts and I'm pretty sure I made an ass out of myself.

Eve: Don't worry, you were only half-ass. *smirks*

Ryder: *grins a little* Hey thanks for taking me home back there. Did you stay with me all night?

Eve: Yeah, you kind of…forced me to.

Ryder: *sits up* Oh my god did I hit on you? Because if I did, I totally didn't mean it, and-

Eve: No no…no it's nothing like that. You umm…fell asleep on me and I didn't want to wake you up.

Ryder: *sighs* Okay thank god.

Eve: *scoffs* Well then *laughs* I'm just kidding

Ryder: Yeah I know.

Eve leans into him even further to see how he would react, but he just sat there.

Eve: Hey can I ask you a question?

Ryder: Sure, what is it?

Eve: Do you remember anything that happened last night?

Ryder: Um…not really.

Eve: Really? Nothing at all? Nothing about…Holly?

Ryder: I remember we were at Randi's party. Did I leave Holly?

Eve: No…not exactly. Do you remember anything…after the party? Anything with Holly?

Ryder: Wait…did we do it?

Eve: Eww no gross. Never mind, it's not important.

Ryder: Wait, tell me. What happened to Holly?

Eve: You just left her at the party okay?

Ryder: Oh shoot, she's going to be so mad at me.

Eve: No, it's fine. I um…told my friends to talk to her. I think she was cool about it.

Ryder: *scoffs* Holly? Cool about it? I don't think so. Oh man, she cheated on me huh? After we left, she went home with another guy huh?

Eve: No, it's nothing like that….at least…I don't think so. I'm sure she didn't. It's not important. The thing is that you don't remember what happened after right?

Ryder: What happened? Just tell me.

Eve: It's nothing. I drove you home and then we slept on the couch. That's it.

Ryder: Oh…okay then. Hey um…do you mind getting my phone for me? I should probably call Holly and tell her I'm sorry for leaving her at the party.

Eve: Umm…sure. Yeah is it downstairs?

Ryder: Yeah.

Eve stands up and walks toward the door, but then Ryder stops her.

Ryder: Wait, Eve.

Eve: *turns around* Yeah?

Ryder: You're a good friend, you know that? *walks toward her*

Eve: Hardly. I made you horrible coffee *smirks*

Ryder: Yeah you do make the worst coffee but…look. You're here for my first hangover-

Eve: and hopefully your last

Ryder: *rolls eyes* and you drove me home…and you stayed with me even though I probably crushed you on that couch

Eve: *grins*

Ryder: and you convinced like the hottest girl in school to go out with me

Eve: *glares and coughs* Achem second.

Ryder: *laughs* and now I have the best girlfriend ever, and a friend who would save me through anything. I never apologized for that day when I yelled at you after Holly broke up with me.

Eve: Ryder don't-

Ryder: No I need to. Because you do so much for me. I'm seriously so lucky Eve. So umm…thanks.

He walks over and hugs her. She hugs him back, laying her cheek on his chest, and listening to the rhythmic thump of his heartbeat.

Eve: I'm the best, aren't I? *winks*

Ryder: *laughs* I was waiting for that.

Eve: Here, I'll go get your phone.


	13. Chapter 13

Eve walked downstairs to get Ryder's phone. She found it on the couch, where he must've dropped it last night. Mel walks out into the living room with a mug of correctly brewed coffee.

Mel: Hey Eve, next time you want to poison my family with horrible coffee, warn me first okay? *laughs*

Eve: *laughs* What fun would that be? Seriously sorry about that, I've never been the best at brewing coffee before.

Mel: Yeah, no doubt about that. Where are you going now?

Eve: Oh Ryder just wanted me to get his phone for him. He's calling Holly.

Mel: Hopefully to break up with her.

Eve: Actually, no he wants to apologize for leaving her at the party last night.

Mel: *rolls eyes* Oh that idiot.

Eve: *laughs* Yeah, I know right. Look, I should be getting this upstairs to Ryder-

Mel: Oh forget him. Here, JOE!

Joe comes into the room and Mel throws him the phone.

Mel: Here, give this to Ryder. And have a serious talk with him about alcohol and girlfriends, and all that stuff.

Joe rubs his hands gleefully.

Joe: That's my job.

He heads upstairs, and Mel sits down. She motions to the seat next to her. Eve sits down reluctantly.

Mel: Okay look sweety. I've never seen any guy and girl be any more platonic. That 's because it's not possible. Ryder likes you.

Eve: No he likes Holly. Trust me, last night he said he loved her.

*And then me* she thought to herself then replaced it with *he doesn't remember anything*

Mel: Oh please, you understand nothing about boys. He likes her because she's hot and confident. But deep down he likes you.

Eve: No, trust me, he does not like me. Besides, he made it clear.

She retold the story of him choosing Holly over her, and their friendship.

Mel: You like him, don't you.

Eve: Wait, what?

Mel: Yes you do! It's written all over your face.

Eve: I HAVE NOTHING ON MY FACE WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?

Mel: Come on. Why would you go through so much to get Holly and Ryder together? I mean honestly who cares? You did it to 1) deny the fact that you like him and 2) make him happy, even though it clearly hurts you.

Eve: I just…

Mel: AHA!

Eve: Is that really it? Do I like him?

Mel: Yes it is!

Eve: But I don't like him.

Mel: As much as I hate to admit it, actually who am I kidding? This is adorable. You like him. Now can you admit it?

Eve: Even if I did like him, he doesn't feel the same way. He likes Holly, and this morning he said I was the best friend. Friend. As in friend-zoned.

Lennox walks into the living room from the kitchen where she was totally eavesdropping.

Lennox: Oh please, you told me last night he said he loved you.

Mel: What?

Lennox quickly explains the story to Eve, before she can interject with the large details. Mel and Lennox squeals.

Lennox: And you just said you liked him.

Mel: Yes, it's true.

Eve: You guys know he's upstairs right? Please keep your voice down.

Mel and Lennox: *whispers* Sorry

Lennox: Now it's only a matter of who makes the first move.

Mel: Oh you two are adorable. I knew you two would go out.

Lennox: How come you're not this excited when I get a boyfriend Aunt Mel?

Mel: Because the boyfriend is Ryder…

Lennox: Oh true…


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile, upstairs Joe walks into the bathroom and knocks on the door.

Ryder: Eve? About time.

Joe walks into the bathroom.

Ryder: Ugh it's you.

Joe: Hey that was the same expression your aunt said to me when we first met.

Ryder: Sorry I thought you were Eve.

Joe: Here, she said to give this to you.

Ryder: Yeah, thanks.

Joe: Look buddy we need to talk.

Ryder: Please not another lecture. I know alcohol is bad. Trust me this is the last time.

Joe: Glad to hear that…but that's not what I came to talk to you about. I want to talk to you about Holly.

Ryder: Holly? What about her?

Joe: Are you sure she's the right choice for you? Her over Eve? I mean look at how much she's saved you. And not just last night, but the last couple years I've seen you guys been friends. Where was Holly when you needed her?

Ryder: Okay look, I left her. That's why I really need to call her now to apologize-

Joe: I think you're apologizing to the wrong girl Ryder.

Ryder: What's that supposed to mean?

Joe: Look, that night when you and Holly got back together? Eve ran out of gas on the street and I came to put gas in her car. I saw her talk to Holly. She said some really mean things to Eve. I mean, typically girl drama stuff I didn't want to get involved in but mean stuff all the same. Eve said she wanted you to be happy. I know you like making her happy too. This whole 'stopping friendship thing' doesn't make either of you happy does it?

Ryder: We were both cool with it Joe. Can you please leave so I can call Holly now?

Joe: Alright jeez I'm going. Look I don't want to force you to do anything but…just make sure you're happy okay? And that this is the right choice you want.

Joe walks out of the bathroom, leaving Ryder himself looking at his phone. Holly's number was on the screen. He looked at it for a moment. Screw Joe, he thought. This was so much easier before he became all judgmental. His thumb hovered her number. He took a deep breath…then clicked it. The phone rang.


	15. Chapter 15

Mel has left the house to get ready for work. Joe has gone for another morning run to burn off his frustration. Lennox is making breakfast.

Lennox: Hey Eve, do you want to stay for breakfast?

Eve: Sure, might as well. My parents probably already left anyway.

Lennox: Great we have bagels.

Eve: Cool.

Just then, Ryder walked downstairs.

Eve: Hey

Ryder looked over at Eve, panic-stricken.

Ryder: What are you still doing here?

Lennox: RYDER!

Ryder: Sorry, it's just that…I called Holly. She wants to come over. She can't see you! If she does, she'll definitely break up with me now.

Eve: Okay I got it. I'll leave. Bye you guys.

Ryder: No time! She's in the driveway right now. You have to hide.

Eve: Are you kidding me? Where?

Ryder: Go upstairs, to my room.

Lennox: I'm not watching this. I'll eat in my room.

She leaves the kitchen.

Eve: Are you serious Ryder?

Ryder: Yeah, now hurry!

Eve rushes upstairs, just as the doorbell rings. She hears feet shuffle, then voices outside. She slightly opens the door to listen.

Ryder: I'm so sorry I left you there last night Holly.

Holly: Whatever, I just came over to see if you're still drunk. Obviously you're not, so…how about we continue where we left off?

Ryder: Maybe then you'll forgive me huh?

Eve hears kissing. She gags.

Holly: Maybe *winks* Let's go up to your room.

Eve widened her eyes, and then panics and looks around. Finally, she spots the closet, and goes inside. It smelled like gym socks, and a typical boy's closet. She clenches her fist. Eve can hear footsteps coming up the stairs. The doorknob turned but the familiar squeak wasn't heard. They must've been too 'busy' to open the door.

Holly: Oh Ryder, I love you so much.

Ryder: I love you too Holly.

Just then, something weird happened. That line reacted a memory lapse in Ryder's head. He backed away from Holly, and frowned.

Holly: What's wrong Ryder?

Ryder: You cheated on me. Then you spiked my drink so that I would forget about it. Didn't you?

Holly: What are you talking about Ryder? I would never do such a thing.

Ryder: No I saw you. I saw you making out with Tim Logan.

Holly: I did no such thing.

Ryder: Holly, I remember everything now. How could you?

Eve couldn't take it any longer. She pushed open the closet door for both fresh air, and to confront Holly.

Eve: You kissed Tim Logan?

Holly: *gasps* Where did you come from you freak?

Ryder: Hey, don't call her that!

Holly: I thought I told you to stay away.

Eve: And I thought I told you not to hurt my best friend.

Holly: Oh please, like I could ever be threatened by you. I knew you'd eventually throw yourself at Ryder that you'd be such a creepy stalker to hide in his room.

Eve: How could you cheat on Ryder like that? I mean, yeah, I get it, Tim Logan is gorgeous-

Holly: He's an amazing kisser too

Eve: Is he really? I always heard he was sloppy

Holly: Well, kind of but he's adorable

Ryder: What is going on here?

They both remembered what positions they were in, and glared at each other.

Eve: I can't believe you cheated on Ryder.

Holly: You're the stalker that waits in his bedroom. You didn't get lonely in there by yourself? I mean, isn't that why you always go over to Ryder's house? At least he doesn't leave you for his job all the time.

Eve punched Holly right in the face. She fell to the ground, and Lennox, who was watching from her room gasped and laughed. Ryder smirked but covered it with his hand.

Eve: Never talk about my family Holly.

Holly looked up at Ryder.

Holly: Can you believe what this crazy person did to me Ryder?

She held up her hand. To Eve' and Lennox's shock, he took it, and pulled her up.

Ryder: Holly…*he whispered*

Holly: Yes Ryder?

Ryder: I think you should leave. And never speak to me again.

She gasped, and stormed down the stairs. Eve looked down at the carpet, and concealed a grin.

Lennox: Oh my gosh, you are like my new best friend. I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw her perky face.

Ryder: Hey Lennox, can you kind of leave us alone for a minute?

Lennox: Please, no. This is the best part of the story. Hold on let me get my phone. I need to tell everyone this!

She raced into her room. Ryder rolled her eyes, and pulled Eve into his room.

Eve: Did you really walk into a room with Holly and Tim Logan making out?

Ryder: Yeah unfortunately. After that, I remembered getting into a huge fight with her. I can't recall all the details exactly. But later that night, I guess she switched out my drink. I remember dancing with her, and being in a bedroom, then walking and then we were my place, on the couch. She kept saying she wasn't Holly…but I could've sworn it was her…

Eve looked at the ground, and Ryder widened his eyes in realization.

Ryder: No. Was that…was that you?

Eve: The only time you left that party was when I took you home.

Ryder: But…that couldn't be. I told Holly…that I wanted to break up

Eve: Me

Ryder: And that…

He groaned and fell onto his bed. Eve laughed.

Eve: Don't worry about it. You were seriously kind of funny, saying how you loved me and all that.

Ryder: I'm such an idiot.

Eve: Hey, after…that, you said you really did want to break up with Holly, but you couldn't remember why. I think that was the reason huh? Because she cheated on you.

Ryder: Can you leave so I can just lay here and die?

Eve: Ryder, look. I know you were drunk that night, okay? Trust me, I've seen Mel in plenty of her bad times. I know you didn't mean anything you said.

Ryder: That's the thing. I did mean it.

*audience gasp*

Eve raised her eyebrows in shock, but tried to hide it as well as she could. She stood up from the bed, and started walking around. ]

Eve: Oh.

Ryder: I'm sorry, that was…unexpected.

Eve: No it was more…a surprise. A nice surprise.

Ryder: I meant every word of it last night. And this morning too. You make me laugh, and you save me all the time. I seriously don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you keeping me out of trouble.

Eve: Ryder-

Ryder: I know, you don't feel the same about me. Just forget it okay? I know it's hard but can we pretend these last couple days just didn't exist? Forget Holly, the party, all of it.

Eve: But what if I don't want to?

She slowly walked up to Ryder, and hugged around his waist. She had to bend her neck all the way up to look at him.

Eve: What if I don't want to forget the first time you said you loved me?

Ryder slowly bent down to kiss her as she reached up. Just then, she placed a finger on his mouth.

Eve: Okay this is story is not ending with a cheesy kiss.

Ryder: *grins*

Eve: I've never said this, but yeah, I kind of love you too.

Ryder: *smirks* Kind of?

Eve: Yes, that's the best you're ever gonna get from me buddy.

They laugh and he wrapped his arms around the small of her back. She could hear the thumping of his heart going faster and faster. Eve realized that every time she hugged him before, she would always hear his heartbeat race. She had just never noticed it before, until now.


End file.
